Valencia
This page is for the territory. Valencia is also used as the name for a faction and a city. Valencia is the largest territory in the world of Black Desert Online. It occupies a good part of the eastern half of the continent and borders Mediah to the west, a northern territory in an island to the north, the Republic of Calpheon by sea to the northwest and a snowy region to the south. It's said one can sail east to Haso. It's home to the Kingdom of Valencia, ruled by Sahazad Nesser of the Nesser royal family and 6th king of Valencia. The eponymous Black Desert, formally known as the Great Valencian Desert, takes up the majority of the region. Civilization is concentrated to the outskirts of the desert. The human-centric Kingdom of Valencia controls a good part of the eastern territory and its access points, while various Barbarian tribes inhabit other areas. History In ancient times a black meteorite struck the land that would be known as Valencia. The impact scattered its remains, later known as Black Stones, across the desert. According to the Guardian of Edana the land of Valencia was founded by the Kabua tribe, and its first king was Edana.Ingame dialogue said at the end of Valencia's first main questline. After the disappearance of the Ancients their ruins and constructs remained for generations to come. It's said that the Bashim have lived in the land of Valencia as long as civilization itself.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/3337/ At some point in the past Valencia City was founded and the royal family lived in the castle to the northeast of it. In the year 233 Imur Nesser, 5th king of ValenciaEither 5th overall king or 5th king of the Nesser dynasty., tried to use the Ancient Men roaming the desert in his plan of conquest across the continent. The Aakman Tribe stopped him time and time again, which resulted in the king slaughtering them. It's rumored that this action caused the Black Death. In 236 the military alliance of western kingdoms made it to the desert during the Calpheon-Valencia war but was thrown back by the Valencian army. In the year 266 king Dahad Seric and his army were buried in the Black Desert after a sandstorm. The natural disasters that struck the land severely affected Valencia. Sandstorms and droughts ravaged the jungles and coasts of the east and south. Fogans and other races had no other solution than migrate to better lands in the west. After the disaster the war between the human kingdoms ended. In 282 Imur Nesser died and Sahazad Nesser took the throne as the 6th king. One of his first actions was to invite back the Aakman Tribe to get them to help him acquire the Golden Key that's passed down from king to king and that he never got from Imur. Work in progress. Locations Additional information Work in progress. Trivia Valencia takes inspiration from Middle Eastern cultures and the Arab World, regarding religion, architecture, culture, and geography. Gallery Flag gallery Valencia flag transparent1.png Valencia flag2.jpg References Category:Territories Category:Valencia